Happy Birthday
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Era su cumpleaños, pero los recuerdos de su pasado la atormenta. ¿Podrá su novia hacer que olvide aquello? ¿Podrá sacarla de ese pasado para que pueda vivir su presente? Ella era su única luz, en medio de su oscuridad.


******************************************Advertencia:** Los personajes de K-ON! le pertenecen a Kakifly.

* * *

Happy Birthday 

Había sido la peor semana de su vida. Trabajo acumulado, supervisar a la banda de Jazz, al club de música ligera, ordenar la agenda de las chicas de Houkago Tea Time, y encima, no pudo ver a su novia. ¿Acaso Kami-sama la odia? En todos sus años, nunca había estado tan atareada con las responsabilidades. Quería salir a mitad de la calle, gritar, y luego regresar a su casa, a tomar una siesta bien merecida.

Quería olvidar todas sus frustraciones.

Se había despertado temprano, porque su reloj biológico le mando la señal que lo hiciera. Tal vez, se había confundido de día. Miro el calendario, percatándose que estaba día sábado, y era treinta y uno de enero. Su cumpleaños. El año anterior, disfruto de ese día en compañía de su novia. Las demás le habían mandado un mensaje de felicitaciones. No sabía si en esta ocasión sería diferente, pero al menos, pensaba, que si pasaba a lado de su adorable novia, sería el día más feliz.

Aún no comprendía como es que se fue a enamorar de aquella niña rubia y de ojos azules profundos. ¡Había sido su estudiante, por Kami-sama! Pero había algo en ella, que provocaba que despertara sentimientos de protección hacia ella. Nunca se imagino, que terminaría enamorada de ella, aquella estudiante gentil, afable, de sonrisa tierna y mirada profunda. Si, Tsumugi Kotobuki había movido el piso de su vida de una forma casi inexplicable.

Lo adoraba.

Lo agradecía.

Se levantó de la cama, aún con recuerdos. Ya llevaban dos años de relación, y aún sentía como si fuese el primero. ¿Quién se imaginaria que aquella niña le traería calma a su alma atormentada? Siempre decía que encontraría un novio con el cual pasaría el resto de su vida, la realidad fue otra y término siendo Mugi, quien ocuparía su corazón, mientras lo sanaba. Su vida había sido menos complicada, hasta ese entonces.

A veces le atormentaba el pasado que llevaba dentro de su alma. Pertenecer al club de música ligera, formando una banda de Rock Metal, y tocando casi como una endemoniada, no era precisamente le mejor currículo de una profesora. Por eso, siempre se esmeraba por aparentar ser gentil, bondadosa, carismática, y consejera. Y todo marchaba perfecto, hasta que Ritsu Tainaka y compañía, descubrieron ese pasado suyo, aún guardado en el álbum de fotos del club.

Desde ese entonces, Mugi procuraba verla más seguido, y entablar conversación. Pero nada daba resultados. Ella seguía atormentada, a pesar de que acepto ser la consejera del club, con tal de tapar ese pasado oscuro, de su época estudiantil.

Aquel día de verano, donde hacía un calor casi endemoniado, las chicas del club le pidieron que tuviese la amabilidad de llevar a Mugi hasta su casa para recoger el tanque grande para Ton-chan. La tortuga de concha suave, estaba mutando. Estaba creciendo y necesitaban un tanque más grande que el que tenía. Se resistió al principio, pero Mugi, conociendo su punto débil, le chantajeo con un té y pastel de fresas. Accedió.

En el camino, para evitar ese silencio embarazoso e incomodo, entablo una conversación con la rubia. En cada gesto, mirada, se daba cuenta que Mugi Kotobuki, no era cualquier chica y que estaba destinada a grandes cosas. ¿Por qué entro a estudiar a la preparatoria Sakura? No era una preparatoria para alguien como ella, pero al menos, formaba a las estudiantes femeninas como se debe.

Se metió a la ducha, recordando cada pasaje de su vida.

El día de la graduación, la castaña de pelo largo, tenía los sentimientos entrecortados. Se iban su primer grupo de alumnas que estuvieron bajo su tutela, y muy en el fondo, ella también se iba. Ya no seria lo mismo. El convivir con las chicas, y en especial con la Ojou-sama, había despertado sentimientos y emociones que había guardado con tanto recelo. Pero Mugi no sólo le había movido el piso, le había hecho ver la vida de otra manera. Y había caído rendida en el amor.

A los pocos meses de que la banda haya ingresado a la universidad, Mugi la telefoneo para decirle que Sumire, su hermana menor, entraba a estudiar a la preparatoria y que la había escuchado tocar la batería, y que por favor la ayudase con lo que estuviese a su mano. Ya había hablado con Azusa para esa misión. Ojou-sama lo tenía todo planificado, nada se le escapaba. Por eso, en ocasiones le decían: la mente maestra.

Y ahora, dos años después. Las chicas, tanto WG como HTT, estudiaban en la misma universidad, pero en diferentes carreras. Sawako se convirtió en su manager personal, y les llevaba una agenda. Con los contactos que tenía, separaba funciones para los fines de semana en algún bar-restaurante, eventos, etc. Pero nunca dejo de dar clases. Esa es su mayor pasión, y nadie se la podía quitar.

Salió de la ducha. Se había demorado más de lo normal, pero en el fondo, aquello la relajó. Estaba feliz. Mugi era una novia buena, y soportaba su carácter indomable como mejor podía. De hecho, era la única que podía hacerlo. Fue ella quien la incentivo a que volviera a tocar la guitarra, ayudándola a olvidar un poco su paso por el Rock Metal.

El móvil sonó.

"_Amor, ¿vas a venir a mi casa o nos encontramos en el centro comercial?"_

Sonrió.

"_Voy para tu casa. Ya estoy saliendo. Te amo."_

Pero no le dijo feliz cumpleaños.

Y eso la desanimo. Mugi no es de las personas que olvidan un cumpleaños, y siempre esta a lado de sus seres queridos. En fin. No quería amargarse más la vida, con pensamientos que tal vez, no sean ciertos. Ella debía tener fe en su novia. El año pasado la sorprendió bastante, y aunque sólo pasaron las dos en ese día, fue el más feliz. Un brillo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos cafés.

Cuando su familia se entero de su orientación sexual, y posteriormente saber con quien estaba saliendo, habían tomado la decisión de alejarse de ella y cortar comunicación. Fue el momento más doloroso de su vida. Sólo las chicas, Mugi y Norimi, estuvieron a su lado. Sabía que tenía apoyo, pero siempre es bueno estar en paz y armonía con la familia. Ya no importaba. Nada de eso debía regresar a su vida.

Se termino de vestir, y salió de su departamento. Sólo los fines de semana, Mugi dormía con ella ahí. De lunes a jueves, lo hacia en los dormitorios de la universidad, y daba gracias a la familia Kotobuki, por haberla aceptado. Su novia seguía siendo una excelente estudiante, tal cual lo recordaba, y obtenía las notas más altas de su promoción y de la carrera. Mio, también iba por el mismo camino. Ritsu y Yui, sorprendieron al mundo con su actitud seria y aplicada. Azusa y el resto, tenían las mejores notas. Todas sobresalían, de alguna manera.

Llegó en cuestión de minutos a la mansión Kotobuki. Para el primero que la viera, se sorprendería de lo majestuosa que es. Pero ella ya estaba familiarizada con la casa de su novia. Como siempre, el mayodormo la atendió muy amablemente. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía nerviosa. Las puertas negras se abrieron, y empezó a conducir hasta la entrada principal. Su corazón latía velozmente.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron, dejando ver la silueta del mayodormo de los Kotobuki. Aquel gentil hombre ya mayor, que ha servido a la familia durante años. Suspiro. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Es la primera vez que su novia no la saludaba por su cumpleaños, ni decía nada. Y no sólo los recuerdos la atormentaban. También el hecho, de que no sabía que era lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Avanzo hasta el cuarto de ensayo. Todo estaba en silencio, sólo habitaba el mayodormo en la casa y el resto de empleados, ¿Dónde estaban? No creía que fuese su día libre, ¿o si? En fin. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la perilla de la puerta, la giro, mientras la empujaba sutilmente.

—Happy Birthday, Sawa-chan —exclamaron las que fueron sus estudiantes.

Sawako sentía que las lágrimas se le salían. Todas estaban ahí. Houkago Tea Time y Wakaba Girls la saludaron con mucha efusividad. Mugi quedó al último para felicitarla como era. Disfrutaron del día como se debe, incluso hicieron el: té después de la hora de clases.

—Bueno, deberíamos quedarnos un poco más, pero le prometí a Mio ir a la reunión que organizaron mis suegros, y no podemos faltar —dijo Ritsu, mientras se levantaba, y ayudaba a su novia hacer lo mismo. Luego se dirigió a Sawako —. Que sigas pasando un día agradable, Sensei. Felicidades.

Baterista y bajista abandonaron la mansión.

Yui y Azusa fueron las siguientes. En cambio, habían quedado en ir a la residencia Nakano, para que Yui ayudara a su suegro con algunas notas de guitarra de algunas canciones. Sumire y Nao, se fueron al cine. Ui y Jun se fueron a la residencia Universitaria, porque tenían que avanzar con un proyecto. Sawako y Mugi quedaron solas en la habitación.

—¿Qué te pasa, amor?

—Estoy feliz por este regalo que me has preparado, cariño. Pero… —y ahí iba de nuevo. La rubia ya se había preparado para eso — No puedo evitar sentirme confusa. Soy muy mayor para ti, sin embargo, eres la única que me domina en todo sentido, y la que siempre ha estado a mi lado.

—Sawako. Si tu familia te dejo, porque te gustan las mujeres, y no quieren saber de ti, simplemente no merecen que les prestes atención. Ellos son los que se alejaron, no tú. Si de verdad ellos te estimaran, hubiesen estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas; prefirieron alejarse por "el que dirán" y eso no es así.

Esa era la razón por la que la profesora estaba así.

—Además –prosiguió la rubia —, soy feliz a tu lado. Y la edad no importa.

Se besaron con ternura. Sólo por ese fin de semana, Sawako se quedó en la mansión Kotobuki. Mugi se encargo de darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños: hacer el amor con la persona que tanto ama. Ahí, acostadas, mientras se acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos, pensaban que ha sido una bendición haberse encontrado la una con la otra, y que sus sentimientos hubiesen sido correspondidos.

Tal como lo eran las chicas. Ellas eran felices.

—Tú también puedes ser feliz, si dejas tu pasado enterrado. Coge mi mano, y caminemos durante el presente, yendo hacia el futuro.

Si. Era hora de caminar junto de la mano de su amada. Tsumugi Kotobuki es y siempre será su luz al final del túnel.

**The End**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Sawa-sensei!

Aquí traigo este pequeña historia por el cumpleaños de Sawako. No me salió como quería, pero al menos hice el intento. Además, el tiempo no me dio.

Espero les guste.

¿Me dejan **Review**? Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Nos leemos.


End file.
